


【BR 2049】【K中心】Sandbox

by Ronan_0259



Category: Blade Runner (Movies)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronan_0259/pseuds/Ronan_0259
Summary: 食用指南：垃圾没有把核心内容直接写进去瞎写隐藏Wallace/K
Kudos: 2





	【BR 2049】【K中心】Sandbox

vol. 1  
KD6-3.7被放在陌生环境中。八面不规则镜子墙，其中一面用红色马克笔画了一个大叉。黑白色方块玻璃地砖，没有顶。遥远能听到一点水滴声。  
这是一座沙盒。  
这个名词来得突然，但既然是大脑中的指令，那大概就是他从久远前某个记忆中挖掘出的词汇。  
他当然紧张，灯光过于明亮，每一面墙都直勾勾反射了对面来的光束，形成纵横交错难以逃离的光网。他感到像抓娃娃机里剩下的最后一个玩偶，只消来一个抓钩，他就会被夹起来，丢进出口。也许会卡在那里，也许会掉下去。  
后颈椎闪过轻微的电击感，然后他突然想起来昨天，或者说过去某一天的经历，整体分类是愉悦的，但也只比眼下的稍微值得开心一些。白色的小滴液体从天上落下来，他站在开阔室外，理应是冷的，不过记忆里没有这一项。他伸出手接住。  
不，不，KD6-3.7，不要弄混雨，牛奶，和雪。  
他站在台阶前，一部分融化的雪把灰水泥打湿成黑色。白色的小颗粒从天上落下来，他不记得冷不冷，但雪在手心纹路里融化时，他能感受到细小的刺痛。周围的空气是湿润的，像在口鼻处蒙了一层吸水海绵，  
颜色是类似的，光谱的白和雪的白是同样的颜色，于是他勉强接受这个理论。幻视中，雪粒和光束中的尘埃重叠，于是物理上渐渐放松，肾上腺素水平减退，呼吸降到男性复制人标准的每分钟二十次。  
开关关上了。  
他听到啪嗒一声，也许是有人关了灯，也许是一滴水落下去。回忆中的雪像卡顿的全息投影画面，连闪烁都没有，就消失了。先前因回忆引起的放松状态不再适合现有的陌生环境，他又感到紧张了。嘴唇干涸像涂了胶水，雪地中未能感受到的寒冷回到他身上。

vol. 2  
KD6-3.7被放在熟悉的环境中。  
记忆记录。类别，愉悦记忆。  
是在沙盒中搭建出的公寓布景，脏兮兮的玻璃墙，白光灯，钉在地板上的简易家具，餐桌上搁着一瓶酒，两个倒扣的杯子，一本纳博科夫的小说，书角都磨圆了。没有屋顶，但KD6-3.7不会抬头看。  
后颈椎闪过轻微的电击感，他似乎看到大脑中溢出蓝色的蒸汽，贴着额头往下，不，那是光，他应当明白光谱中包含蓝色，因此看到也并非奇怪。  
像是有谁念了召唤咒，一本修改过多次的书从图书馆最深处飞过来。他突然想起昨天，或者说曾经许多天的记忆。简直像一个糟糕记忆合集，KD6-3.7自己都不知道他竟然有这么多负面回忆。储存棒碎片，焚烧炉中的木马，死去的白色树干，暴雨中防洪堤的蓝色车灯，所有意义非凡的意向拼成一张共同代表悲伤的剪贴画。  
室内温暖的空气瞬间被抽走。他感到真空。身体挤压。呼吸水平上升，心率上升，所有预示危险的腺体分泌汁液。  
啪嗒。  
也许是隔壁的一个复制人把另一个摔下楼梯，也许是有人关掉灯。蓝色蒸汽消失，他觉得自己大脑肿胀，感知薄弱的颅骨仿佛被塞满。周围仍然是他拥挤而熟悉的公寓。

vol. 3  
记忆植入。类别，恐惧记忆。

vol. 4  
KD6-3.7被放在陌生环境中。他的心率与呼吸一同微微上升，是轻微紧张的标准征兆。  
KD6-3.7想起来了，他想起来他回忆的原因，也意识到他会发现也是一种新的指令植入。于是他知道，恐惧实验开始了。

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER死了  
> 今天吃糖醋虾仁


End file.
